Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2015 TV series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2015 TV series) is an American animated television series, mainly set in New York City. It is a loose mix between 1987, 2003, and 2012 TV series. Much like 2003 TV series, the four Turtles' personalities are in some ways in an attempt to follow the IDW comics versions of the characters more closely. All characters are more complex individuals, and the Turtles have a stronger family bond. The series is credited for its relatively dark feel of the 2003 TV series with several elements also taken from the 1987 TV series that was airing at the time, such as Krang, Traag, Granitor, the Rock Soldiers, Bebop and Rocksteady. The show does feature nearly as few slapstick comedy or heavy puns as its animated predecessor. Leonardo and Raphael often make fights, Michelangelo is such a party dude, and Donatello seems to study his inventions more closely. The series covers a large scope of the Turtles' adventures taking them from the sewers, to the streets of New York City, to the woodlands of rural New Hampshire, to outer space, to Dimension X, to the future, and ultimately home once more. The first several seasons focus on the Turtles' battles against The Shredder and The Foot as well as the Purple Dragons, while the later seasons branch out to include other antagonists. During the adventure, the Turtles are attacked by various enemies ranging from space aliens to mystical entities Plot Characters Leonardo -voiced by josh keaton, Leonardo is the leader Who wears a blue Mask and wields twin ninjakin. He appears to be a normal green color.he is a lot more Serious then his brothers because he's the oldest. He is the tallest and has blue eyes.his shell is full Of scars and his favorite food is sushi. Michelangelo-voiced by Wayne grayson,Mikey is the crazy One in orange who loves video games and pizza He has a crush on April.he is the shortest turtle and The pudgiest and youngest one... He wields the Nunchaku and tells lots of jokes .his skin is a turquoise Color .he has graffiti all over his shell he has baby blue Eyes Donatello- voiced by James Arnold taylor,the 2nd youngest turtle Who wears purple.he works with machines and is a science Geek.he wields the Bo staff.he is shorter than raph But taller than Mikey.he has brown eyes. And is olive Green colored .he also wears glasses.his favorite Food is pizza. His favorite Brother is Mikey. Raphael-voiced by Sean Astin, Raphael is the grouchy And hateful turtle.he wears red and wilds two twin Sai. He has a sibling rivalry with Leonardo.he has Green eyes and is the most muscular turtle.he Is the best fighter on the team and enjoys chewing on Toothpicks.he is a dark green color.he has lots of Scars and has Mikey was here spray painted on the back Of his shell April-voiced by Miranda cosgrove,she is the first Human the turtles meet.she is 23 years old and has red Hair. she develops a relationship with Casey jones. Splinter-voiced by chow yun fat; an old rat who trains The turtles and treats them like his sons And he is grey and brown in fur color. His favorite Weapon is the nunchaku.he has a history with the Shredder. Casey jones-an 23 year old vigilante who uses hockey Sticks baseball bats and golfballs.he is good friends with Raphael He has long hair and his battle cry is "goongala" Villains *'Foot Clan' - An evil ninja organization led by Shredder. **'Oroku Saki/The Shredder' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - One of the main villains of the series, leader of the Foot Clan, and arch-enemy of the Turtles and Splinter. **'Karai' (voiced by Kelly Hu) - Karai is a rebellious teen member of the Foot Clan and an expert kunoichi. **'Hun' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Hun is a muscle-bound member of the Foot Clan and the leader of the Purple Dragons. **'Dr. Waterson '(voiced by Michael Dorn) - Dr. Waterson is an intelligent, brilliant scientist, geneticist, and member of the Foot Clan who studies an alien technology and mutagen. He is similar to Anton Sevarius from Gargoyles, but resembles Dr. Viktor's human form from Ben 10. **'Bebop '(voiced by Eric Bauza) - Bebop was an African American crime-lord and gang member of the Purple Dragons. Finally, both voluntarily adhere to the transformation to their mutant forms, in order to join the ranks of the Foot Clan. After he and his buddy Rocksteady were kicked out of their gang they joined the Foot Clan and defeated a bunch of other gang members for the honor to become mutants. Rocksteady became a rhinoceros while Bebop became a wild boar. **'Rocksteady' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Rocksteady was a Caucasian thug and gang member of the Purple Dragons. Finally, both voluntarily adhere to the transformation to their mutant forms, in order to join the ranks of the Foot Clan. After he and his buddy Rocksteady were kicked out of their gang they joined the Foot Clan and defeated a bunch of other gang members for the honor to become mutants. Rocksteady became a rhinoceros while Bebop became a wild boar. *Earth Protecting Force **Agent Bishop - the head of the EPA. He is an enemy of the Turtles and Shredder Gallery 2014_12_23_103359.png|Karai April_O'Neil.png|April O'Neil Category:TMNT Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Sword and sorcery Category:Martial Arts Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles